


May I Take Your Order?

by dreamiesficfest, JingNI



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, but chenle likes him anyway, coffee shop AU, jisung attempts to flirt but fails, poetry references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingNI/pseuds/JingNI
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD142Chenle always orders chocolate frappe every time he goes to a cafe, so when a certain barista always gives him the wrong order, he can't help but come back.Or: 5 + 1 things where Jisung gives the wrong order as a form of flirting, and Chenle keeps coming back because he just wants his chocolate frappe.





	May I Take Your Order?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the author: uuuh, idk how this came out tbh so @ prompter hope i did okay huhu
> 
> also guess all the poetry references because i can't write without poetry references to save my life apparently

Chenle is a sucker for chocolate frappes. It's his all-time favorite flavor; simple but timeless. The taste of sweet chocolate along with whipped cream is enough to get him through the day.

Another thing he's a sucker for is coffee shop hopping.

It started when Renjun asked him to accompany him to check out a new cafe, which became a daily routine. Once a week, they'll go to a cafe to check out the menu and see if the food tastes great, with varying results. So far, he likes the cafe near their dorm, to the point he becomes somewhat a regular patron there.

Today they check out a newly opened cafe near their university. As soon as they step in, shades of blue immediately fill his vision, along with puffs of clouds and an image of a sun rising on one of the walls. The cafe is, in a word: soft. 

They line up and are greeted by a tall, blue haired boy. Chenle can't help but notice the boy's cheeks, which is being pinched by a co-worker.

“Jaemin hyung!” The cashier whines, voice deep, surprising Chenle. The boy looks like he's the same age as him, or perhaps even younger. “I'm trying to work here.”

“You're too cute for your own good Jisungie,” Jaemin says, his vibrant pink hair complementing Jisung's blue. “Don't scare off the customers okay?”

Jisung sighs in relief when Jaemin finally leaves, turning his attention to Chenle. He momentarily widens his eyes, his mouth almost utters a gasp, before regaining his senses. “H-Hello! Welcome to Summer Stars Cafe. May I take your order?”

_Cute._

Chenle says the order that he’s memorized by heart, earning a disapproving look from Renjun. When they receive their number and find a vacant space, the older man groans.

“I swear you and your bland taste buds.” Renjun says. Chenle chuckles, amused. It isn't that he doesn't want to try other flavors, he just is a sucker for chocolate frappes specifically.

When their orders are finally served, Chenle is baffled. 

“This isn't my order,” Chenle says, confused. He sees the one who served their orders is Jisung, who looks flustered. “I ordered a chocolate frappe, not mint chocolate.”

“Oh no,” Jisung frantically bows. “I'm sorry I gave the wrong order. I mixed your order with the color of your hair. It looks good, by the way.”

“Uh, thanks?” Chenle is supposed to be angry, but he can't help but find the younger boy's actions endearing, despite being awkward. When Jisung tries to take back the wrong order, Chenle grabs the drink. “It’s alright. Just get it right next time, okay?”

Jisung nods, leaving them silently. Chenle looks at Renjun with a huff. “You got your wish now gege.”

Chenle tastes the frappe, and it is the second best frappe he has ever tasted.

*

Chenle goes to Summer Stars Cafe for the second time. Seeing the familiar cashier, he approaches with a warm smile. 

“H-Hello again customer!” Jisung stutters, his ears starting to redden. “May I take your order?”

“Hope you get my order right next time,” Chenle says with a playful grin as Jisung notes his order. “My order is very simple and this is your second time to get it right Jisungie!”

“Such a demanding customer you are,” Jisung rolls his eyes, barely controlling himself from blushing at the way Chenle says his name. “I hope I won’t disappoint you.”

He doesn’t, but for the second time, he serves the wrong order.

“I don’t remember chocolate frappes being this dark.” Chenle mumbles, debating whether to taste the dark concoction served to him. It’s so pitch black, he doesn’t know if he should even let himself take a sip. What’s with this guy serving him the wrong drink? His drink is the most basic one out of the menu!

“It’s coffee,” Jisung answers with a small smile. “Espresso. Eight shots to be exact. No sugar as well.”

“I ordered chocolate frappe!” Chenle shrieks, wanting to puke at the idea of drinking such as hideous drink. “And who the heck drinks this? Do you want me to die?”

“Dying is an art,” Jisung says, a smile forming from his lips. “Like everything else. I do it exceptionally well.”

“That’s a good talent, but I don’t want to die yet. Thank you very much,” Chenle huffs but takes the drink anyway. “I’ll let others drink this...whatever this is.”

“Hope you come again, sir!” Jisung says with a slight bow. Chenle sighs, leaving without a word. 

“You really quoted that?” Jaemin says, who silently watched the whole thing unfold. “I taught you better Jisungie.”

“Well it was your idea serving that disaster of a drink!” Jisung rubs his temples. “Now he won’t come back.”

“I’m sure he will.” Jaemin says. Jisung sighs, hoping that the lime haired customer will comeback again someday, despite serving him the wrong order for two times in a row.

*

“I can’t believe this is your third time here,” Renjun says, glaring at the younger man as they wait for their orders. “And for the record, that last drink you bought tastes awful.”

“It fits your soul gege.” Chenle chuckles, causing Renjun to headlock him. His smile remain intact as the older man let go, but he isn’t sure how long. He has given up for Jisung to give him his actual order, and while he could’ve complained to the manager about this, for some reason, he keeps coming back.

He just wants his chocolate frappe.

“That’s wintermelon,” Chenle grumbles, getting used to his order not being served right. “Tell me why you served me this instead of the timeless classic that is chocolate frappe.”

“It’s summer,” Jisung says shyly, barely looking at Chenle. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

“But, why wintermelon?” Chenle whines. “It doesn’t make sense to serve wintermelon in summer.”

Renjun, who actually got the references, groans.

“You’re dumb,” Renjun says, pointing at Chenle. He then points at Jisung. “And you, ain’t slick. Step up your game loser.”

“Told you it won’t work Jisung!” Shouts someone who replaced Jisung as the cashier. Jaemin, who just finished serving a customer, stares at the cashier with a piercing gaze, causing the other man to dramatically fall. “Oh, I am slain!”

“Alas, poor Jeno!” Jaemin says dramatically, covering his face with an over exaggerated gesture.

“I swear all of you guys are idiots,” Renjun facepalms. 

*

Renjun’s right, he should question why he’s coming back again and again.

Is it because he really wants that chocolate frappe? Is it because of the cafe’s soft atmosphere? He can’t help but be pulled every time he’s in the vicinity of the cafe, which, to be honest, doesn’t bother him that much. Still, he should really question his sanity by now.

As usual, Jisung is the one taking his order. He mentions the words “CHOCOLATE FRAPPE” with emphasis because he still has hope that the barista will finally get it right.

Of course he doesn’t. Instead, he gets matcha. There is a cupsleeve around the cup, its design full of sparkles and rainbows. There is a paper stapled on it with the note ‘DON’T THROW IT AWAY’ written with crude handwriting, to the point it’s almost unreadable. Still, Chenle removes the cupsleeve from the cup neatly, and was surprised to see a quote at the back.

_I want_  
to love you simply,  
without fear, without metaphor,  
but it is difficult  
in English. 

“But I’m Chinese,” Chenle says, scratching his head. “And he’s Korean. He doesn’t need to speak English.”

 

Nonetheless, he puts the number written on the bottom part of the cupsleeve in his phone, naming the number with hearts.

*

This has got to be the weirdest experience in a cafe yet.

Jaemin and Jeno are hovering around Chenle and Renjun, holding a large board which features the solar system. It’s full of glitters and ribbons, with the planets looking like they’ve been drawn on a cardboard and colored with crayons. The stars are made of good noodle stars and the moon looks like a Lunatone. The pair is smiling widely, making Chenle fear for his life.

“Please don’t do that,” Renjun says, seething his teeth at the pair. “You two look so creepy.”

“These are our natural smiles,” Jeno says, eyes smiling along with his lips. Chenle admits that the guy is handsome, but he agrees with Renjun. “Besides, we are forced to do this.”

“Can’t your friend flirt with my friend like a sane guy for once?” Renjun groans, obviously in misery. 

“Well, he keeps coming back despite the odds.” Jaemin says, winking at Chenle.

“Your taste in men is horrible.” Renjun says, covering his face with his hands. Chenle shrugs.

When Chenle sees Jisung running towards them with their orders in tow, the younger man is dressed in black, with stars covering his clothes. As soon as he gives Renjun’s order, Jisung goes in front of the board, throwing confetti around before kneeling, offering Chenle’s order like a knight.

“Do I dare?” Jisung says in a smooth voice. “Disturb the universe?”

Jaemin plays a toy horn while Jeno makes drumming noises, in sync. When they stop, Jisung drops the line. “Because I don’t want to disturb you.”

Renjun’s mouth is agape, astonished, while Chenle looks at the order in front of him. His heart is beating loudly, slowly getting his order until it’s in his hands. He looks at the drink with sparkles in his eyes, admiring the beauty of whipped cream with chocolate syrup. He inches the straw towards his lips, and when he finally takes a sip, he knows its the best frappe he ever tasted.

“My universe,” Jisung says, reaching for Chenle’s hand. “May I explore with you?”

Chenle doesn’t hesitate to say yes.

*

“This is our first date and you still don’t know my name?” Chenle whines as Jisung gives him the teddy bear he won at the crane machine. 

“Well, I’m too shy to ask!” Jisung exclaims, blush quickly covering his cheeks. Chenle’s smile widens.

“Chenle. Zhong Chenle.” Chenle says with glee. 

“Jisung. Park Jisung.” Jisung says back, his voice shy.

“Nice to meet you barista who can’t get my order right.” Chenle says with a wink, causing Jisung to groan in embarrassment. 

“Nice to meet you chocolate frappe connoisseur.” Jisung almost bites his tongue, trying hard not to fall harder at Chenle. 

“Now we got those things out of the way, let’s eat!” Chenle says, hugging the huge teddy bear. 

“May I take your order?” Jisung says, showing a small smile.

“Always.”


End file.
